elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ojciec Niben (Skyrim)
Ojciec Niben Treść Ojciec Niben Przekład i komentarze: Florin Jaliil Wstęp: Każda biografia jest wyzwaniem. Zwykle problemem jest ocena źródeł i porównanie uprzedzeń najrozmaitszych kronikarzy. Waughin Jarth, jak mi powiedziano, pisząc swą wysoko cenioną serię o Wilczej Królowej z Samotni, opierał się na ponad stu współczesnych opowieściach. Nie mam prawa twierdzić, by moje dzieło miało podobne podstawy. Istnieje tylko jedna relacja o Topalu Pilocie, pierwszym znanym nam aldmerskim odkrywcy Tamriel. Do dzisiejszych czasów przetrwały tylko cztery krótkie, wierszowane fragmenty epopei „Ojciec Niben", ale dają nam one ciekawy, choć kontrowersyjny obraz Ery Średniomeretycznej, bowiem to wtedy Topal mógł żeglować po morzach wokół Tamriel. Choć „Ojciec Niben" to jedyny zapis podróży Topala Pilota, nie jest to jedyny dowód na jego istnienie. Wśród skarbów Kryształowej Wieży na wyspie Summerset można znaleźć jego dość topornie wykonane, ale fascynujące mapy, jego spadek dla całego Tamriel. Przekład aldmerskiego dzieła Udhendra Nibenu, „Ojciec Niben", jest mojego autorstwa, i zgadzam się, że inni uczeni mogą spierać się ze mną w kwestii doboru słów. Nie mogę obiecać, że mój przekład dorówna pięknu oryginału: starałem się jedynie w miarę możliwości zachować spójność tekstu. Fragment pierwszy: Drugi okręt, Pasquiniel, a na jego pokładzie pilot Illio, miał płynąć na południe wedle wskazania Kamienia Drogi; trzeci, Niben, a na nim Pilot Topal, miał podążać na północny wschód Zgodnie ze wskazaniem swego Kamienia; rozkazy z Kryształowej Wieży brzmiały: żeglować naprzód przez Osiemdziesiąt księżyców i wrócić, by zdać sprawę. Do Pierwszej Twierdzy powrócił tylko Niben, obładowany Złotem, przyprawami i dziwnymi stworami, Martwymi i żywymi. Choć Topal nie odszukał Starej Ehlnofey, mówił Wiele o ziemiach, które odwiedził, a wszyscy Pełni byli podziwu. Przez sześćdziesiąt sześć dni i nocy żeglował on po spienionych, Morderczych falach, mijał wiry, przemykał przez Mgły palące jak pożar, aż dotarł Do ujścia wielkiej zatoki i wylądował w Łagodnej dolinie, pełnej pagórków, pieszczonej przez słońce. Gdy odpoczywał wraz z załogą, usłyszeli przeraźliwy ryk, A z mrocznego lasu wylały się obrzydliwe Orki, o zakrwawionych zębach kanibali Od wieków odkopywano dziwne kryształowe kule przy starych aldmerskich wrakach statków i w ruinach doków. Owe tajemnicze artefakty z Ery Meretycznej i ery świtu stanowiły dla archeologów zagadkę, nim wykazano, że każdy z nich obraca się wokół własnej osi w pewnym kierunku. Istniały trzy odmiany, jedna wskazująca na południe, druga na północny wschód, trzecia na północny zachód. Nie jest jasne, na jakiej zasadzie działają, ale zdają się być dostrojone do pewnych konkretnych linii mocy. Są to właśnie „Kamienie Drogi" z fragmentu: każdy z pilotów używa ich, by zorientować swój statek w tym kierunku, w którym ma płynąć. Okręt nie wspomniany we fragmencie z nazwy popłynął na północny zachód, ku Thrasowi i Yokudzie. Pasquiniel wziął kamień południowy i musiał popłynąć w kierunku Pyandonei. Topal i jego północnowschodni kamień znaleźli kontynent Tamriel. Z fragmentu wynika jasno, co miały zrobić trzy statki - znaleźć drogę z powrotem do Starej Ehlnofey, by Aldmerzy, mieszkający teraz na Summerset, mogli się dowiedzieć, co stało się z ich dawną ojczyzną. Ponieważ książka ta ma traktować o Topalu, nie ma w niej miejsca na dyskusję o różnych teoriach aldmerskiego exodusu ze Starej Ehlnofey. Gdyby wiersz ten był moim jedynym źródłem, musiałbym zgodzić się z uczonymi, którzy wierzą w tradycyjną relację o kilku statkach odpływających ze Starej Ehlnofey i wpadających w sztorm. Ci, którzy przeżyli, dotarli do Summerset, ale bez kamieni drogi nie wiedzieli, jak wrócić do ojczyzny. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć, że trzy statki wyruszają w trzech różnych kierunkach, by znaleźć konkretne miejsce? Wrócił oczywiście tylko jeden ze statków, więc nie wiemy, czy któryś z pozostałych, czy może oba, znalazły Starą Ehlnofey, czy też zatonęły dzięki staraniom starożytnych Pyandonejczyków, Sloadów lub Yokudan. Musimy założyć-jeśli nie uważamy Aldmerów za wyjątkowych idiotów-że przynajmniej jeden z nich płynął we właściwym kierunku. Być może był to nawet Topal, który po prostu nie popłynął dość daleko na północny wschód. Tak więc Topal wyrusza najpierw na północny wschód z Pierwszej Twierdzy, a tak się przypadkiem składa, że to właśnie w tym kierunku można najdłużej płynąć po Morzu Abecejskim, nie trafiając na żaden ląd. Gdyby Topal płynął na wschód, dotarłby do kontynentu na dzisiejszym coloviańskim Zachodzie Cyrodiil po kilku tygodniach. Gdyby ruszył na południowy wschód, w kilka dni natknąłby się na Puszczę Valen. Ale nasz pilot, sądząc z jego własnych map i dzisiejszych danych nawigacyjnych, płynął prosto i równo na północny wschód, przez Morze Abecejskie i do zatoki Iliac, nim zszedł na ląd gdzieś w pobliżu dzisiejszego Anticlere po dwóch miesiącach żeglugi. Zielone wzgórza południowej Wysokiej Skały rozpozna w tym wersie każdy, kto choć raz odwiedził tę część prowincji. Pytanie jednak: co z zamieszkującymi najwyraźniej tę okolicę orkami? Tradycja powiada, że orkowie narodzili się już po tym, jak Aldmerzy zasiedlili kontynent, i że jako osobna rasa występują dopiero od czasów słynnej bitwy między Trinimakiem i Boethiah za czasów Resdayn. Możliwe, że tradycja się myli. Być może orkowie byli tubylczym plemieniem sprzed kolonizacji aldmerskiej. Być może był to lud przeklęty - „Orsimer" w języku Aldmerów, którzy tego samego słowa używają na określenie orka - odłam innej rasy, który miał dopiero użyczyć swej nazwy dzisiejszym orkom w późniejszej erze. Szkoda, że fragment urywa się tutaj, bo dalsze wskazówki z pewnością przepadły bezpowrotnie. Między pierwszym a drugim fragmentem musiało upłynąć ponad osiemdziesiąt miesięcy, bo Topal jest już po drugiej stronie Tamriel i usiłuje płynąć na południowy zachód w stronę Pierwszej Twierdzy, nie znalazłszy Starej Ehlnofey. Fragment drugi: Nie było drogi na zachód pomiędzy żelaznymi urwiskami, Stromymi i ostrymi jak szczęka giganta, więc Niben Pożeglował na południe. Gdy mijał piaszczystą, zalesioną wyspę, z pewnością Spokojną i przyjemną, załoga zakrzyknęła z radości. Lecz radość w grozę się przeobraziła, gdy wielki cień wzleciał Ponad drzewami na skórzastych skrzydłach niczym rozpostarty płaszcz. Jaszczur-nietoperz był większy od statku, ale dobry pilot Topal uniósł tylko łuk i ugodził bestię w łeb. Gdy spadała, spytał bosmana: „Nie żyje? Jak myślisz?", I nim zdążyła wpaść do spienionych wód, Raz jeszcze wystrzelił dla pewności i przebił jej serce. Niben płynął więc na południe dni czterdzieści i sześć Widzimy tutaj, że oprócz bycia nawigatorem, kartografem, posiadania umiejętności przetrwania w dziczy i nielichego poczucia humoru, Topal jest też mistrzem łucznictwa. Być może jest to tylko fantazja poety, ale mamy archeologiczne dowody, że meretyczni Aldmerzy znali się na strzelectwie. Ich łuki, zrobione z kładzionego warstwami rogu i drewna, z cięciwami ze srebrnego jedwabiu, są po dziś dzień piękne, a, jak mówią mi eksperci, mimo upływu wieków również niezwykle zabójcze. Kusi nas tutaj obraz smoka, ale stworzenie, które atakuje Topala w tym fragmencie wygląda raczej na przodka dzisiejszych skrzekaczy z Morrowind. Zdradzieckie urwiska to być może okolice Nekrom, a wyspa Gorne mogłaby być gniazdem „jaszczura-nietoperza". O ile wiem, w dzisiejszym Morrowind nie istnieje żadne tego typu stworzenie. Fragment trzeci: Cuchnące, złe bagnisko i ludzkie jaszczury Cofnęły się na wschód, a serca Topala i Jego załogi uradował wielce widok Brylantowobłękitnego, czystego, słodkiego oceanu. Przez trzy dni płynęli z wielką radością na północny zachód, Gdzie wzywała ich Pierwsza Twierdza, lecz nadzieja zamarła I zrodził się strach, gdy ziemia wyrosła jak tarcza Przed nimi. Topal Pilot był rozgoryczony; zajrzał Do map, rysowanych wiernie, by ujrzeć, Czy najlepiej popłynąć na południe, gdzie kończyć Musi się kontynent, czy wpłynąć w rzekę Wijącą się na północ. „Północ!", zawołał do swych smutnych żeglarzy. „Na północ Płyniemy dziś! Porzućcie strach! Północ!" Gdy śledzimy na mapie drogę Topala, widzimy, że ominął skraj Morrowind i popłynął w kierunku południowych Czarnych Mokradeł, najwyraźniej zdecydowany płynąć wciąż według swego Kamienia Drogi. Bagno, z którego wypływa, to niemal na pewno okolice dzisiejszego Gideon. Wiedząc to, co już wiemy o osobowości Topala, jesteśmy w stanie zrozumieć jego frustrację w zatoce między Czarnym Mokradłem a Elsweyr. Oto człowiek, który co do joty wypełnia rozkazy, i który wie, że powinien płynąć rzecznymi szlakami na południowy wschód, by dotrzeć do Pierwszej Twierdzy. Spoglądając na jego mapy, widzimy, że starał się znaleźć drogę, ponieważ zbadał Wewnętrzne Morze Morrowind i kilka bagnistych dopływów Czarnych Mokradeł, niewątpliwie uciekając w końcu z powrotem przez zarazą i walecznymi plemionami Argonian, które zniechęciły wielu odkrywców również w późniejszych czasach. Jeśli weźmiemy do ręki współczesną mapę Tamriel, widać, że Topal podejmuje błędną decyzję, by płynąć na północny wschód zamiast na południe. Nie miał prawa wiedzieć, że to, co uważał za bezkresny kontynent, było tylko wystającym półwyspem. Wiedział tylko, że popłynął już o wiele za daleko na południe, więc podjął rozsądną, ale błędną decyzję wpłynięcia w rzekę. Ironicznym jest fakt, że ta pomyłka stała się jego wkładem w historię i geografię. Zatoka, którą uznał za bezkresny ocean, zwana jest dzisiaj zatoką Topal, a rzeka, w którą pobłądził, to Niben, nazwana tak na cześć jego statku. Fragment czwarty: Sześcionogie kocie demony biegły wzdłuż Rzeki, wciąż spoglądając na łódź Zielonymi oczyma, sycząc, plując i Rycząc z gniewu. Lecz żeglarze nie musieli schodzić na brzeg, gdyż Drzewa owocowe same wyciągały swe ramiona Ponad rzekę, jakby chciały objąć Załogę, a żeglarze prędko zrywali owoce, nim Koty zdążyły skoczyć naprzód. Przez jedenaście dni płynęli na północ, nim dotarli do kryształowego jeziora i ośmiu wysp Niezrównanego piękna i spokoju. Promienne latające stworzenia o wielu barwach Powitały ich w języku Aldmerów, Zdumiewając ich, nim pojęli, że Odkrzykiwały tylko słowa zasłyszane Od marynarzy na łodzi, nie rozumiejąc ich, A pojąwszy, żeglarze Śmiali się. Wyspy oczarowały Topala Pilota, Pokochał pierzaste istoty, które tam żyły. Tam Niben zakotwiczył na miesiąc, a Ludzie-ptaki nauczyli się wypowiadać własne słowa Oraz pisać szponiastymi stopami. Radując się ze swej nowej wiedzy, uczynili Topala Swym władcą, wręczając mu swe wyspy jako Dar. Topal rzekł, że wróci pewnego dnia, lecz najpierw Musi odnaleźć drogę na wschód do Pierwszej Twierdzy, Tak odległej. Ten ostatni fragment jest słodko-gorzki z kilku powodów. Wiemy, że ów dziwny, przyjazny, pierzasty lud, na który napotyka się Pilot, wyginie - w istocie tylko w tym wierszu zachowała się wzmianka o ludziach-ptakach z Cyrodiil. Zdolność pisania, którą podarowuje im Topal, wyraźnie nie wystarcza, by uratować ich od strasznego losu, prawdopodobnie zgotowanego im przez „kocie demony", czyli najpewniej starożytnych Khajiitów. Wiemy, że Topal i jego załoga nie znaleźli trasy z ośmiu wysp, tworzących dzisiejsze Cesarskie Miasto, do zatoki Iliac. Choć reszta wiersza przepadła, mówią nam o tym jego mapy. Widzimy jego dłoń, jak rysuje trasę w górę Niben, aż do jeziora Rumare; wyobrażamy sobie jego frustrację - i gniew jego nieszczęsnej załogi - gdy kilka dopływów, które sprawdzają, prowadzi ich donikąd i muszą wrócić w dół Niben do zatoki Topal. Tam z pewnością zorientowali się w swym wcześniejszym błędzie, gdyż wiemy, że mijają półwysep Elsweyr. W końcu popłynęli wzdłuż jego brzegu, minęli Puszczę Valen i wreszcie dotarli do domu. Epopeje zwykle kończą się szczęśliwie, ale tutaj szczęśliwe zakończenie znajduje się na początku, a środki, którymi je ostatecznie osiągnięto, nie są nam znane. Prócz niezwykłych skrzydlatych stworzeń dzisiejszego Cyrodiil, dojrzeliśmy na chwilę pradawnych orków (być może), pradawnego skrzekacza, pradawnych Argonian i pradawnych Khajiitów. Całkiem sporo historii w paru linijkach prostego wiersza, który powstał tylko dlatego, że pewien mężczyzna nie umiał znaleźć drogi do domu i za każdym razem skręcał nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki